When You Love Your Enemy
by Magga23
Summary: Hermione is changing her ways.. she doesn't want to be conceited anymore and she decides to date Draco Malfoy... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1*  
  
Finally, I get the honor of serving my last year at Hogwarts. No one can look down to me for I am a 7th year. This year I'll shine and prosper. Ugh, why do I sound so conceited? This isn't me. I may be smart but I am no show off. Just because I stand above the rest in academics is no reason for people to call me a brown-noser, a know-it-all, or teacher's pet. I am just being myself and people need to realize that. Of coarse, I'm not being myself. Maybe they all see through my "I'm smart" cover up. Well this year I'll change and be the real me. "Hermione dear, are you ready yet. You don't want to be late arriving at the Weasley's now do you." My mother called to me. "I'm almost ready Mum, just need to brush my hair." I replied. Like I was saying, this is my last year at Hogwarts. I've made some improvements on myself sort of when I let my teeth shrink to a normal size in my 4th year, but that was to just impress a boy. This time, I did it to impress myself. I finally convinced my mother to let me straighten my hair. It may take an hour to do every morning but it's worth it. I've also discovered something called make-up, it seems to me that girls have worn it since a young age. I told that to my mother but she still refuses. "You have wonderful complexion, don't cover it it up with make-up" she'd always say. yet what she doesn't know won't kill her. I bought some and have been saving it until I arrive at Hogwarts to wear. I finished brushing my long brown hair and took a last look at my room, spotless and tidy. I didn't even need magic to do that, I mean I can't anyway. I had my trunk packed with clothes to change into and some wizard money. I was going to stay at the Weasley's for a week. They were taking my to Diagon Alley and then to Kings Cross on the 1st. I don't know if I can stand staying a week with Ron, he's been trying to get me to like him as 'more than a friend' for a year now. Hopefully Ginny and I can spend time together. I sure hope that Harry goes, just so Ron has something to do and so he doesn't think that I'm ignoring him. "Hermione, let's go." Mum said a bit testy. "All done," I said looking at myself in my dresser mirror. Beautiful, like always. Okay, now I do sound conceited. I scurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was merrily drinkinh a glass of water. What do you expect? Of coarse she wouldn't drink coffee, she's a dentist. My trunk was still in my room and since my dad is at a dentist convention he's not here to bring it down for me. I just levitated it to the car. That surely can't be enough to get a letter from the ministry. If so, it's only my first offence. "Are you ready now?" She asked. "Sure am, Mum." I said as I ran to give her a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much. Now you understand how the owl post works, right?." She nodded, "Good, please tell dad that I said bye." "I'll miss you too Hermione. Now let's go so we're not late in meeting the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron." "we left to the Leaky Cauldron and arrived after about 20 minutes. When I walked in I spotted four redheads towards the back. "Hermione," Ginny and Ron both yelled through the crowd. "Hey. It's great to see you." I replied once I reached them. "Harry, I'm glad to see you too. How were your summers?" There I go again, being my old self. I guess that some thing never change. "Hermione, you look so beautiful, what's your secret?" Ginny questioned. "Have you heard of what they call, make-up?" I joked. "Oh, Hermione dear, Arthur and I will take your trunk to the Burrow. I'd trust that you four will be alright on your own. Do you have your Gringotts keys?" Mrs. Weasley explained. "Yes," we all chorused. "So." I began after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left, "are we ready to go?" We exited the bar and walked through the enchanted portal into part of the wizardry world called Diagon Alley. "Hermione and I shall go off by ourselves. Ron, you and Harry do whatever and we can meet in an hour at Flourish and Blotts." Ginny said knowing the tension between Ron and I. "Great idea." Harry supported. We went our separate ways and I was finally able to talk to a girl, other than my mum. "Thank you." I said with relief. "No problem. Do you know how much he talks about you? Hermione this, Hermione that. The only time he doesn't talk about you is when he is talking about Quidditch." Ginny grieved. "Pathetic isn't it?" "Oh it is far from pathetic, wait til we get to the Burrow and see all the love letters he's written for you." "Do I want to see them?" "You need to see them." "How can I get it through his thick head that we are just friends?" "Get a boyfriend who will beat Ron up for writing love letters to you. Then he'll stop." While we were talking I couldn't help to notice a boy, or should I say a young man, in the crowd around us. Ginny must've noticed my gaze because she then, too, stood in awe. He had gorgeous locks of blonde hair and the most stunning grey eyes. "Who, is that?" Ginny whispered in my ear. He then put on a non forgettable smirk that was oh so familiar. "That," I began, "is Draco Malfoy." 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2*  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Ginny started. "I mean, how can Draco look that hot?"  
  
"See that smirk on his face? It's definitely Draco. No one can make evil look that good." I announced.  
  
Okay, now this is more like it, I just called Draco hot. Would the old Hermione do that?  
  
"Oh look, he's making his rounds and it looks like Harry and Ron are next on his trip."  
  
"Well Ginny, how about we go and have a little fun."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"  
  
This was music to my ears. Exactly what I wanted is turning out to be reality. Everyone will look to my different this year then in the past. I'm no goody-two-shoes; I am unpredictable and unexpected. What I am going to do next, nobody would even ponder that I would be the one to do it.  
  
We walked up to Ron and Harry who were being tormented by Draco yet again. Don't they know how to defend themselves? Well if you want something done right, do it yourself.  
  
"Draco, why don't you pick on someone your own species?" I sneered.  
  
"Oh that's right, I forgot, they're vermin." He snapped back.  
  
"Hey Draco, which sexual position makes the ugliest kids?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, ask your mum."  
  
"Now you listen to me, mud blood. Leave your filthy self in your own business." He yelled angrily as he stomped off of the sidewalk into a shop.  
  
"Wow Hermione, where did that come from?" Ron questioned.  
  
"That was just something that I really needed to get out. I see my work is done here. Come on Ginny lets go shop." I replied with glee.  
  
"With pleasure." She answered.  
  
We then left Harry and Ron in awe standing mouth open in the street.  
  
"Close your mouths, or you'll swallow a fly." I finished the conversation.  
  
"Exactly how much time of your summer did it take to plan that?" Ginny queried.  
  
"I don't know really, it just, came out."  
  
"I like this new you Hermione. You're carefree and less stressed and certainly more fun to talk to."  
  
Again, Ginny says exactly what I wanted to hear. If I don't empress anyone else with my new self I at least know that I certainly made myself proud, let alone Ginny. I couldn't help to feel a bit guilty while I played that little joke on Draco. He was certainly far from ugly but that sure did piss him off enough for him to retreat. What are these feelings that I am having towards Draco? Am I starting to be attracted to him? I can't like him, he is a Slytherin and would never think about going out with a Gryffindor. What am I talking about, of coarse I can like a Slytherin, well at least the real me can. The old pushover Hermione no longer posses this body. World, say hello to the new Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hello, come in Hermione. Um, we are having some technical difficulties reaching the specimen." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh sorry, I wasn't quite in tune." I responded.  
  
"Well duh, you were just standing there staring at Draco as he walked away. I think your eyes were pointed towards his middle area, you know the anal section there."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"You do have to admit he looks pretty darn hot this year. What did he finally realize the invention of a tanning booth."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You totally have a thing for Draco. This is great; you're going to be Head Girl right?"  
  
"Yes but what does that have to do with me liking Draco?"  
  
"Well suppose that he is Head Boy, I mean his Dad probably bribed the teachers to recommend him for Head Boy and he did score one point lower than you did on last years O.W.L.S."  
  
"So what if he is Head Boy. What does that matter to me?"  
  
"Because you have to stand the whole trip on the Hogwarts Express in the same compartment with him. Spend that time getting to know him. Didn't you notice while you were peering at him that he returned your same gaze? It is so obvious that he has the hots for you."  
  
"If it is so obvious then why didn't I notice him gazing at me?"  
  
"It's because you have a thick head just like my brother."  
  
"Do not compare me to your brother ever again."  
  
Come to think of it, this might be a good thing for me. I get to spend time with a baddy and pick at his mind with out him even knowing that I am. I could finally ruin my good girl reputation and get people to actually sort of, dare I say, fear me. This is also the perfect way to get Ron to stop trying to get me to 'love' him. All I need now is a way to execute this brilliant plan. I'll need a name for my plan so I can see it through with Ginny, of coarse. I know, 'operation good girl gone bad.'  
  
"Ginny do you like me because I am a good girl or would you still like me if I changed my ways?" I questioned Ginny.  
  
"Why of course Hermione, you are my friend." She mumbled in between sips of her butterbeer.  
  
"So if I were to come out of my room tomorrow in all black you would still like me?"  
  
"Yes, even though I would have to set some fashion ground rules. What's with the third degree?"  
  
"I'm changing my ways. I have arrived to a decision that I no longer want to be the Hermione everyone envies because of intelligence. Someone who doesn't stress over work, who tells it like it is, who is no goody-two- shoes. That is what I want to be like. I want to date someone who can help me on my way and who will support me. I want to date Draco Malfoy."  
  
Whoa, that was a bit of a shocker, even on my part. Did that just come out of my mouth? Rewind.  
  
"I want to date Draco Malfoy."  
  
Well let's see, my mouth was moving and my voice was coming out but that certainly wasn't me talking. Perhaps I've finally got the hang of this 'real me'. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well got all of our supplies that day at Diagon Alley then used the floo- powder way to travel to get to The Burrow. Shortly after sorting my things Ginny and I ran up to her room to look at some of the letters that Ginny had snatched from the trash after Ron had threw them away. I found one of them quite sweet. It even had a little poem for me. I think I may keep it, even though Ron doesn't stand a chance with me.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Every morning at the break of dawn I think of you and it lasts me all night. Then in my dreams I wish that we are together. We walk hand in hand through flower gardens and there I pick you, for you are the most beautiful living thing there. I wake up to reality and feel somber to the fact that you wont be with me. I have enclosed this poem, even through you shall never read it, for I am too chicken-livered to send it to you. Yet there is the small chance that some how you come across this and find it in your heart to accept me.  
  
When you Look to Me  
  
You turn your head  
  
In my direction  
  
Through Your eyes  
  
I see my reflection  
  
I can see in deeper  
  
with my own peepers  
  
There is someone further inside.  
  
A girl that nobody realizes.  
  
She calls to me and I listen  
  
As your lips shimmer and glisten  
  
Your hair then blocks my glimps of you.  
  
You push it back behind your ear  
  
So I can see those eyes of blue  
  
Everytime that you come near  
  
I want you to be mine  
  
And as you can see  
  
this happens everytime  
  
you look at me  
  
As you can tell by my poorly written poem that I never stop thinking about you. Your at every corner of my brain and at the tip of my tongue. Why is it that you won't give 'us' a chance? Sooner or later, Hermione, I'll move on, but a piece of my heart will be missing because it will always belong to you.  
  
Ron  
  
I took his letter and read and re-read it several times, trying to figure out the meaning of every sentence every phrase, every word and even every letter. Why is it he has to love me so? I don't want to hurt him or Harry. Poor Harry, he must be sick of Ron babbling on about me to him. If Ron and I would actually date, we would be ruining our Hogwarts bond of friendship that we have made. And it would certainly be awkward for Harry. That is why I can never date either of them, or any of or Gryffindor friends. Yet another good reson to date Draco. Pros.. 4 - Cons. too many to count.  
  
  
  
"Ginny, how many of these do you have?" I asked while I fingered through a stack of letters.  
  
"Hermione, I have drawers full of them. Want any?" Ginny responded.  
  
"Oh yes, this one." I said as I pulled a letter out of my pocket. "I need to figure out what he means."  
  
"Obviously, he is madly in love with you."  
  
"We need to get him a girl friend."  
  
"Let's wait until we get to Hogwarts before we do that. For now, I just want to relax before we start powerworking again."  
  
"Fine, do you want to sleep now?"  
  
"Yes but we must play a little kids game first"  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Truth or Dare."  
  
"Ginny, I used to play that when I was about 6."  
  
"What are you afraid to play the grown-up version?"  
  
"You wish. I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, little girls as yourself shouldn't be so brave. I dare you to, go into George and Fred's room and put them into little ballet tutus that won't come off until they say, 'while I'll be the brother of a stupid git.' while pointing at each other."  
  
"Ginny, I don't think that tonight is the perfect time to find out if either of them wear any clothes to bed."  
  
"Well, if you are too chicken, I'll just take out my wand and give you a huge boil on your chin."  
  
"No, anything but that. I'll do it." Ginny walked out of the room and then came back about 5 minutes later with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Good thing it was dark, cause I don't think fred had his clothes on."  
  
I couldn't hold it in, I just started laughing and couldn't stop. I was so amused that I fell off of Ginny's trundle bed and was forced to hold my sides.  
  
"It's your turn now. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare. Ha, try your worst."  
  
"I dare you to ask Draco out before Christmas this year."  
  
Oh, she had me there. See the old me wouldn't care about a huge boil on my chin, but now, that is more gross than me going out with Ron. I guess I'll take my chances with Draco. 


	4. Chapter 4

Our night ended with her dare, I didn't need to answer because she understood that I would. I don't back out of dares. The day begun with a loud roar by Fred and then was followed by a similar one from George.   
"What the hell?" George yelled out.   
"George how many times do I have to tell you not to curse in the house." Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.   
"Look at you!" Fred chuckled.   
"Why don't you look at your self. You're wearing a pink fluffy skirt." George replied.   
"Hey Ginny," I started, "Got any cameras to use?"   
"Yes," she responded. "What for?"   
"Black-mail, just kidding but don't you want some pictures to show their girlfriends back at Hogwarts?"   
"Oh why not."   
We spent a few minutes sneaking a few pictures of Fred and George before they caught us and shut their door in our faces. The next couple of days went pretty much eventful-less. Ron would occasionally pass by Ginny's room to catch me in my nightgown. Lucky for me, he didn't and I am extremely glad. Before I knew it, we were being woken up to go to Kings Cross.   
"Wake up everyone, it's 8:30 we need to leave soon." Mr. Weasley bellowed up the stairs.   
Ginny and I were already dressed and awake. Ron and Harry were still lollygagging around the house in quidditch boxers and shirts.   
"You two are just lazy, you know that right?" Ginny grieved.   
"Who are y ou, my mum?" Ron replied sleepily.   
"No, but I am." Mrs. Weasley said firmly, "get ready now young man."   
"Yes Mum."   
WE finally arrived at King's Cross. I said my good-byes to Ron, Harry, and Ginny and headed to the first compartments. I found the one labeled 'Head Boy and Girl'. and walked in to sit. Nobody was in there yet but I was expecting for someone to get there soon, it was almost time for the express to leave. The door began to open slightly and I held my breathe, waiting for the moment when I'd find out who I would be sharing the ride to Hogwarts with.   
"Granger." He said in disgust, "how did I not know that you would be head girl."   
"Well it's quite obvious why you're Head Boy, Draco. So how much did your father pay the school and teachers?" I asked.   
"For your information, I am actually second in our class, you, obviously being first."   
"Please, don't make me sound conceited."   
"What, don't like to boast do you?"   
"Like that's any of your business, now please let me be to write so I don't need to bite your head off."   
"Fine."   
I stood up and walked to my trunk to grab out a diary. Draco was on the opposite side of the compartment and it was obvious that he was staring at me. As I stood on the seat in the compartment to reach my trunk, I looked in my compact mirror that was stashed in my trunk and looked at Draco as he glared at me. What was he staring at? Does he have to mock me?   
I pulled out a notebook and sat back down as the train began to move. I pretended to write in it but all I could think about was Draco, his blonde hair, grey eyes, and now tan skin chilled my bones. I quivered as I sat their gazing as him.   
"You know," I started, " we really should try and get alone, to set a good example for the younger students."   
"I suppose you're right, but please, not publicly. I do have a reputation to protect." Draco answered.   
"I understand."   
"You know Granger, you don't have to sit way over there. You can come sit by me if you want."   
Is Draco actually allowing me to sit by him? To get close to him? I must be dreaming. No this isn't a dream because my dreams are better than this.   
I took my note book and moved to the other side of the compartment and sat about 3 feet from Draco. He slyly slid in closer towards me. Maybe I won't have to ask him out, he may might as well ask me out.   
"Draco," I sad looking into his eyes. "What are you doing."   
"Getting to know you." He answered.   
"By what, looking into my eyes?"   
"Yes, you can really get to know someone just by their eyes."   
Love at first sight, well, this year that is. I wonder if he could see how I felt about him. Maybe inside of himself he was chuckling at my poor hopeless devotion. I sure hope not.   
"You look stunning, you know that."   
"oh the mighty pure-blood Draco Malfoy complimenting a low pathetic mudblood like myself. What has happened to you?" I responded standing up and moving back to the other side of the compartment.   
"Hermione, I may still be my old mean self but there is something different about you that I have grown attracted to. For the passed week, ever since we crossed paths at Diagon Alley you were on my mind. I couldn't think about anyone else. I know I may sound forward but I've happen to grow fond of you." He said as he stood up and walked my way. I stood up also but stood there.   
"I couldn't of said it better."   
I felt like going up to him and just kissing him. I had an urge to snog like I had never had before. I suppose that he had that feeling too because he was beginning to bend down to kiss me but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

I backed away quickly and sat back down with my notebook. Draco went to answer the knocking on the door. I was relieved to see that it was only a first year to whom was lost. Being Head Boy Draco kindly showed the first year to a compartment with other first years. He came back looking a bit disturbed.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked trying to sound serious. Inside I was laughing.  
  
"A girl was in the compartmet." He paused.  
  
"go on."  
  
"and she said that I was cute."  
  
Now I couldn't help but to laugh. I let out a little giggle and smiled and he let out a faint smile himself.  
  
"What do you expect, if you can get a girl like me to think your cute, I'm sure that when a first year took one look at you, her jaw dropped."  
  
"I'm surprised that I didn't say something harsh to her, she just looked so.. young."  
  
"She's probably only eleven of course she looks young."  
  
"So where were we?" He asked walking closer to me.  
  
"I don't know where you were but I was sitting here writing."  
  
"Ouch, what happened in here while I was gone."  
  
"Common Sence."  
  
"What do you not want to be here with me. Wouldn't it be nice to go out with someone almost as smart as you?"  
  
"I let you know when I find out. Plus, I was thinking of asking Ron out."  
  
I knew this would tick him off. For some odd reason I don't like Draco as much when he is nice. I perfer him being mean. My plan was working, his smile curved downwards.  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Please refer to which Weasley you talk about, there are two of them you know."  
  
"The boy Weasley, what does he have that I don't?"  
  
"Personal hygiene."  
  
This, to my surprise, did not make him angry, he just started to chuckle.  
  
"Do I not smell minty fresh?" He laughed.  
  
"Oh, so you spread mint chocolate chip ice cream all over yourself." I giggled.  
  
Now I stood up and allowed him to take me into his arms but I did not want to kiss him. I just wanted to feel safe in his arms. Before he wrapped his arms around my waist he walked to the door of the compartment and locked it. We stood there in each others arms, me, with my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. Just then a voice came over the PA system, "5 minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts. Please be ready."  
  
I brought my arms down to my sides and gestured him out the door. He obeyed but not until he grabbed his robes out of his trunk. I dressed and walked out of the door to find Draco. He was sitting outside of the door.  
  
"Why does it take women so long to dress?" He asked me.  
  
"To make up for the time that men don't take to dress." I teased, "It's just the way it is."  
  
When the train came to a hault we had to share a horseless carriage. A couple minutes later , Ron and Harry came walking towards are carriage but luckily, Ginny and one of her friends hopped in before them. Seeing that our once vacant carriage was now occupied, Harry stopped Ron and sat in a carrige with Colin and his little brother Dennis.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered to Ginny who was sitting behind me.  
  
"I told you so." was all she replied with.  
  
As soon as we got to the castle, I didn't even bother saying good-bye to Draco, it would look to suspicious. I just went right to the Gryffindor table about 25 seats from the front and made sure that people did not sit there. In my letter I was told to make sure there were seats for the first years and that there were to be a big class this year. I listened to Professor Dumbledore speak taking in his information like to stay clear of the womping willow, this year it is acting a bit ornery and more brutal then the past years. When he was finished McGonnagal placed the sorting hat onto the three legged stool. I tuned out the song and only caught a few words like "Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff," etc. I was just trying to replay what happened on the train in my mind, trying to figure out why Draco had done all of that and if he really did like me. I placed my head into the palms of my hands that were held up with my elbow resting on the table. It felt so good to just think to myself and rest. Now the song is over, I must do my Head Girl duties by greeting new house members. How many times am I actually going to have to say, "Welcome to Gryffindor"? Would someone like to count for me? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six   
  
That night dragged on for the most part except when all the kids were in their dorms, about 10 minutes before Draco and I had to leave, we finally got to be alone. That happened to be the highlight of my evening.   
"Well Malfoy," I said walking towards him, "I hope you enjoyed your evening."   
"It could've been better." He said to himself.   
"What was that? I couldn't here over your hissing."   
"I'm not the parselmouth at Hogwarts, remember."   
"Oh I'm sorry, did I say hissing?"   
"So, predicting the future are you?"   
"Not yours."   
"What, do you like it when we argue."   
"Doesn't it turn you on?"   
"Perhaps."   
"Well then, Draco, I best be off to get some sleep a bit jet-lagged."   
"You know, you aren't as smart as you seem. Jet-lagged Hermione? Is that just one of your excuses that you make?"   
"As long as it gets me away from you." I said in a teasingly voice.   
"I see how it is. Don't want to get caught out of your room."   
"No I just want to be awake during the first lessons. Now I'm going to bed. Good night Malfoy."   
He just mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I think it involved the word, snog. So like a guy to only want to snog.   
When I arrived at my Head Room there was an owl waiting for me on my bed.   
"Errol, what are you doing here?" I spoke uselessly asked the bird. I knew who it was from, Ginny of course. The brid had been passed down to her when Ron had gotten Pig. I grabbed the note from Errol and pulled some bread out of my pocket to feed him. Iwonder where Crookshanks is, probally strolling the grounds since Errol is still alive. That cat will attack anything it can get it's sharp claws on.   
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
How'd it go? I am DYING to hear what happened in the train with Draco. He seemed pleased to be sitting by you on the carriage. Send me with a reply. THink that we could meet in the Head bathroom? Send Errol back to me I'll be up.   
  
Ginny_   
  
Finally I could tell somebody. It's been eating me up inside not knowing how to descipher this. I took out some parchment and replied.   
  
_Dear Ginny,   
  
The time now is about 10 o'clock meet me in front of the head bathroom at 10:15 or sooner if you can. I'll tell you every detail. Please help me figure this all out.   
  
Hermione _  
  
I took my bathrobe out of my trunk to bring with me into the Head Bathroom so I could soak in the bath while talking to Ginny. I wanted to get there early so I could start drawing the water in the tub and pick the scent of bubbles that I wanted. I exited my room and walked down the corridor towards the bathroom. To my surprise Ginny was there all ready.   
"How'd you get here so fast?" I questioned.   
"Nevermind that, let me hear what happened." She responded.   
"Let's go inside first. Orange Aid." I said as I puched the door open.   
"Wow." was all that Ginny could respond with.   
"Hey, do you mind if I take a bath while we talk. There are some couches over there that you can rest on."   
"Yeah no problem."   
I picked out some Vanilla fizzy bubbles that massage every single inch of your body.   
"We kept getting interrupted whenever something interesting was going to happen." I finished after I wrapped myself into my snug bathrobe.   
"Ha, 'Do I not smell minty fresh?' That was great Hermione. Well It seems to me that he likes you but don't be too sure. Let him pull the line out a little further than reel him in."   
"What am I a fisherman?"   
"Obviously not, what I mean is that you need to want you some more, then want him back. Don't seem too easy."   
"Easy for you to say. Hard for me to do."   
The there was a noise coming from the entrance of the bathroom. And someone entered the bathroom.   
"Ginny, that's probably Draco, I'll take care of this."   
I walked to the front leaving Ginny on the couch playing with her hair.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco said with a wink knowing that someone was in the bathroom with her.   
"Draco, you don't have to do that, it's just Ginny, she knows." I responded in sort of a laugh.   
"Oh," he said looking shocked and confused, "OOOHhh she _knows_ I understand."   
His face held a strange expression like he was constipated and really happy at the same time.   
"Are you all right Draco? Would you like us to leave so you can use the bathroom?"   
"I'm just peachy thanks. No point for oyu to leave, we can share."   
"Well I was just finishing and Ginny and I were having a private discussion. That is why I came in here was to have some privacy."   
"Do you think that you could take your conversation elsewhere?"   
"Excuse me? We happened to be here first."   
"Well, I do not have to leave."   
"Neither do I."   
"Hermione," Ginny stepped in, "let the man bathe, we can talk in your room, or perhaps my Prefect room."   
"Yeah Granger, listen to your, what is she your friend, friend and leave."   
"Fine"   
"Fine"   
"Goodnight, Malfoy." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

  
"Hermione, I thought you liked Draco." Ginny stated.   
"I adore him," I insisted,"it's just I only like him when he is mean and not nice to me."   
"Idiot." She said under her breath,   
"Excuse me?"   
"You are the one person that Draco will be nice to and you want him to call you names and be horrid to you. How crazy are you?"   
"I don't want him acting like someone else around me."   
"Whatever I am going to bed. Goodnight Granger."   
"Don't make my take points from Gryffindor because you know I will."   
Ginny just walked off with a wave of her hand. I know what she is getting at. Fighting has always turned me on. That is why I stopped fighting with Ron a couple years ago because at one point, I did like him but that didn't last long, Thank God.   
When I got to my room there was yet again another owl on my bed. this time it was all black with white eyes. Apparently Draco had gotten back before I had.   
  
_Hermione,   
  
want to make those random meetings in the bathroom an everynight thing. How about 10:30 every night? Show up if you want to don't if you rather not meet like that. Got any other meeting plans? I know some secret areas around this place where I could bring you. Reply if you will.   
  
Draco_   
  
"Well then they wouldn't random if they were scheduled now would they." I chuckled aloud. "Come here you bloody bird."   
I suppose that I should send his bird back to him but I have no reply. Maybe I can sleep on it since I can't sleep as well when I am drowsey. What if Draco starts to worry about his bird or thinks that it got intercepted or what not. I must reply so he doesn't worry. p'shaw, like he will.   
  
_Draco,   
I'll be ther tomorrow but don't you think people will get suspicious when we take showers every night at 10:30? I think that your plan for secret spots at hogwarts will work. I have my own hide-a-way but it is for when I am mad at the world and when I need to catch up on myself so I will not tell you. We can figure things out tomorrow. We could always meet at eachother's head rooms and if people see we can say it was offical head student business.   
  
Hermione _  
  
That should be good for now. I sent the cute little owl along with my note out the window towards Draco's room. Now I can sleep in peace. 

Classes flew by with ease. Just review over the past years. Every class until our Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. On my way out to Hagrids hut about 5 minutes early Draco walks by me bumping into my shoulder.   
"Ouch. Hey!" I bellowed not knowing who it was.   
"Move out of the way Mud-Blood!" Draco yelled back to me.   
It was about half way through the class when I noticed why he had bumped into me. I went to grab my wand out of my cloak pocket when there was a piece of parchment that I had not placed there. I began to read it,   
  
_To whom it may concern;   
Meet me infront of the library at 9:30. I'll explain then.   
  
Someone   
_  
  
Draco really is quite intellegent, no specifically stating who this letter is to or from. I looked up noticing Draco glaring at me and I whispered an, "ok".   
"Hermione, what 'ave you got there?" ron asked blocking my vision of Draco.   
"Oh nothing." I responded placing the letter into my cloak pocket safely. "Just a worthless piece of parchment."   
"want to go to the library after lunch hermione?" harry asked.   
"To do what?"   
"Study. We always study after lunch on the first day. Remember?"   
"Oh, yes well, I see no point in studying this year, do you?"   
"It's tradition." Ron butted in.   
"Well traditions are like rules, they're meant to be broken." I said as I walked towards the castle noticing that class was over. I realized that I forgot my book on the ground where I had dropped it after I noticed Draco's letter. When I ran back Hagrid was in the back taking care of some unicorns and Draco was standing infront of his hut holding my book.   
"Forget something?" He smirked.   
"Yes, if it weren't for your letter I wouldn't have to come back here." I answered.   
"Oh, so you don't want to meet me at 9:30."   
"Of course I do."   
"Mind walking with me to the castle then?"   
"Let's go."   
  
The whole time Draco carried my book like a polite gentleman. We talked about various subjects, classes, quidditch, us, quidditch, etc, quidditch. You see the pattern too eh?   
"See you tonight" I whispered so no one could overhear.Draco then did something unexpected, he bent down a little ways and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt his lips touch my skin, softly and smoothly. I then flushed with heat starting from the position of his lips. I quickly backed away abit stunned.   
"G' bye" I said grabbing my book from his clutches and walking to the Great Hall.   
  
"Hermione, we need to talk." said a familiar voice as I entered the doors. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
"Harry, I have no reason to talk to you." I responded.   
"What, were you. doing with Malfoy?" He asked calmly.   
"Having a fun time."   
"WITH MALFOY??"   
"What the hell is wrong with malfoy?"   
"Everything! One, he is my enemy, two, his father is a deatheaterm, three, HE IS DRACO MALFOY."   
"Don't judge those you don't know."   
"Who knows about you two?"   
"You sound as if you think we are a couple."   
"He just kissed you. Does that not come with the boyfriend/girlfriend package?"   
"Like you would know."   
"Parden."   
"Just leave me alone Harry, what I do is nothing of your concern."   
"Are you not my friend?"   
"I'm not sure at sometimes Harry. If you were my friend, you would support my discission, not contradict it."   
"I am trying to help you make the right one."   
"Harry, I like Draco, there is nothing that you can do about that. You need to understand that."   
"Oh, Ron won't."   
"you won't tell him or I will have to put some drastic measures into play here."   
"It's between you and me."   
"and Ginny."   
"Ginny knows?"   
"Ginny is my best, 'girl' friend here. Ofcourse she knows."   
"Fine Hermione, no one will find out, but you are going to tell eventually." 

Harry and I walked into the Great hall together with me trying to ignore his gaze.   
"there you are." Ron shouted over the crowd of people.   
Keep it cool Hermione, ron doesn't know it's only harry and Ginny.   
"Hey Hermione, come sit by me." ginyn called me from a few seats down.   
"Pardon me boys, I have some girl talk to attend to." I said excusing myself.   
"what's new?"   
"Harry knows."   
"What does he know?"   
"About Draco, he saw Draco kiss me on the cheek."   
"And I missed it."   
I just stared at her with a blanck expression, I think.   
"Well is he gonna tell Ron?"   
"What about Ron?" Elle butted into our conversation.   
"Oh we were just talking about how I am going to let Ron down, again, by not going out with him." I said because I knew it would make her jeaous. She had always had a crush on Ron. "elle, maybe you can comfort him, that way he might like you better."   
Elle got up and walked away with a furious look on her face.   
"sheesh Hermione, you know how many girls would like to go out with Ron, but he has his heart set on you. See poor Christina over there? Well she finally realized that she can't have Ron and settled for Dean Thomas."   
"I don't know how they can stand him. I mean he is ok as a friend but more than that, it's not possible."   
"Tell that to him."   
"I think that I will."   
I was at my last straw with Ron and decided to tell him off once and for all.   
"Ron, I need to talk to you," I started but when I saw the look on Herry's and Seamus's face I added, "alone."   
We walked out of the Great Hall and out of sight of all the warmth of the eyes peering at us.   
"what's up?" he asked simply.   
"I want you to stop." I started.   
"Stop wha-"   
"Stop, let me finish. I want you to stop trying to win my love. Ron, you are my friend and that is all we will be. Go date other girls. It's our last year at Hogwarts and you don't want to waste it chasing around for me. That's all I have to say."   
"Fine Hermione."   
Whoa, he was taking this a lot better than I thought. The way he felt about me I thought that he would start bawling.   
"If I really love you, I'd see that you want to move on. I want what's best for you, even if it isn't what's best for me."   
"I'm glad you understand. Now... go mingle with some girls SNOG for god's sake."   
I'm glad that that is over, maybe now I can enjoy my time with Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine   
  
According to Ginny I was pacing in my room, which of course I hadn't noticed.   
"Stop it hermione, your making me nervous." Ginny complained.   
"For the last time this is not bloody pacing. Why the heck would you be nervous? You aren't the one about to go meet Draco in about 2 minutes." I protested.   
"That's 20 minutes and there is no point for the yelling, I'm not deaf."   
"Then why do I have to keep repeating myself?   
"Will you just leave all ready?" Ginny pleaded, "I am sick of arguing with you."   
"Fine. B*tch." I teased.   
"What?"   
"Quidditch, uh. Draco likes Quidditch."   
"That is what I thought."   
I left Ginny's prefect room and headed downwards toward the Head bathroom. Surprisingly Draco was approximatly 10 minutes early. Good thing I left when I did. Or he'd be waiting. The strange thing was that he wasn't in his robes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt like a normal person. Good thing I changed or else I'd feel a bit awkward. I was in a pink t-shirt and shorts that flaunted my little curves.   
"Good evening Draco." I greeted.   
"Hermione." He answered opening the door for me.   
As I walked passed him I could smell the welcoming smell of his colone. He must've been here early because everything was ready. Scented bubbles were in the tub that had an aroma of Vanilla, my favorite.   
"Well this is cozy."   
"Thanks."   
I just looked around without talking when I realized something.   
"You know that nothing is going to happen." I started.   
"Hermione if you don't want-"   
"BECAUSE, to be honest, us fighting kinda turns me on. So if you are all gentlemany.. we won't even hit the ball let alone be able to get anywhere."   
"What do you want me to do?"   
"Just be Draco."   
"What, and call you a mudblood?"   
"that would help."   
"How about if I called you the most sexiest mubblood I've ever seen?" He asked walking towards me.   
"Why Malfoy, I wouldn't know if I should take this as an insult or compliment." I replied moving closer to him.   
I placed my arms upon his shoulders allowing him to take me into his arms. Soon his arms met my waist and moved up my back. He bent down and let his lips touch mine. It was only a short peck but it gave me the same sensation as before except now it was more enjoyable. I returned his short kiss with a long one. Then I pulled away and backed up the couch nearest to me and lied down on it. In a tantalizing way I stretched my arm out and bekconed him to follow.   
"But Hermione, I'm saving myself for marrige." Draco joked.   
"Oh, you cannont tell me that you haven't had sex before." I said while sitting up.   
"Not intentionally."   
"Come here, your spoiling the mood."   
"OH, the little mudblood does like spoilers."   
"Get your hott little ass over here before I come and get you."   
"Come and get me."   
"Nah, I don't want to seem desperate."   
Draco gave in and sat next to me on the couch. He went for my neck kissing it while moving upwards when he finally got to my lips again. For some odd reason I found my self lieing down as if Draco was pushing me in a sneaky hidden way while he was kissing me, but I liked it anyways. I would say he was on top of me but it didn't seem that way. His kisses were gentle and welcoming.   
"Draco?"   
"Yes?"   
"That's your wand jabbing into my leg, right?"   
"Oh, don't worry about that Hermione."   
"Ooooooh. As you were."   
We just returned to snogging with no more interferences until there was a faint knocking on the door.   
"Ugh, not again, why does this always happen?" Draco greived as he stood up to answer the door.   
"Who was it?" I asked curiously.   
"Just some first year wanting to know how to get back to their common room." He replied.   
"You did show him right?"   
"Yeah, it was just to the HufflePuff one, not to far from here. I gave him directions."   
"How sweet" I said in a teaingly voice.   
"Now, where were we?"   
"Just about here," I replied while I walked to him.   
He bent do and placed his lips on mine and I didn't hold back. I then did something that I had only read in books and seen on movies. My tongue slid into his mouth and his into mine. My first french kiss was with Draco.   
"Where did that come from Hermione?" He asked shocked by the fact of our kiss.   
"My mouth perhaps."   
"Care for some more? I know I would."   
"Does this answer your question?"   
I kissed him again and he moved first by allowing his tongue to find it's way to my mouth. I didn't hesitate to do that same with mine. Everything around us began to blur and soon Draco and I seemed to be completely alone. I pulled away after awhile.   
"I have to leave, it's getting late."   
"But it's only what," He looked at his watch, "11, that isn't late."   
"It is when you've got to wake up early for classes."   
"Meet me again, tomorrow. Say 10:30 since it's Friday. But at the Library instead, no one will be there."   
"Until then." I walked up to him to give him one last kiss yet again with tonue but I made it short so he'd be wanting more. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
Weeks have past since our first planned, 'encounters'. Throughout the day I would dream for that night to come, but I didn't let it interfere with my studies. If my grades went down any, things would seem suspiscous. Harry keeps watching me, where ever I go, he is always there keeping an eye on me. Ron finally found a girlfriend but he still tries to get me. "I'll dump her in a heartbeat for you," he'd always say to me. I sure hope that Elle never hears him say that, being his girlfriend and all.   
This year they decided to skip the Halloween dance so we can have another Yule Ball this year. Perhaps Draco and I can go to that together. I'm sick of hiding our love. That topic will be first in our discussion when I meet him tonight. He won't tell me where we are going because it is a surprise. The only thing he told me was not to go to the feast tonight and just wait in the common room. I obeyed his wishes and I am currently waiting in the Common Room.   
"Come on Hermione, we're going to the feast." Harry offered his arm to help me up.

"I'm not going right now. I'm at a really jiucy part in the book I'm reading. Maybe later." I lied.   
"But you'll miss the wonderful food."   
"I'll live, I've had my share of Halloween feasts thanks."   
Harry shrugged and beckoned Ron to walk with him to the Great Hall.   
"Maybe you'll change your mind and join us later."   
"I doubt it," I whispered to myself. Instead I said, "just go all ready, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now."   
It was nearing 7 o'clock so I went to wait infront of the Fat Lady Portrait. My stomach jumped when it swung open to reveal Draco outside waiting for me.   
"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked.   
"Shh, it's a surprise." He answered, "put this on." He handed me a blindfold.   
"Draco, this isn't nessicary."   
"I want you to be surprised when we get there. Please, just put it on."   
"Yes master," I joked.   
"That's what I like to hear."   
Draco moved behind me and tied the blind fold around my eyes.   
"You're going to guide me there right?" I questioned while swaying my arms trying to find his arm to grab onto.   
"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happened. I promise."   
"My life is in your hands Draco Malfoy."   
Since I was blind folded I had no clue of what he was doing or what he was going to do. What I know though is that he gave me a short kiss on the lips.   
"Okay, now come with me." He mumbled and grabbed my arm gently pulling me towards him.   
"What if someone sees us."   
"Let them, I don't care anymore if people know about us. If they have a problem with it then they've got a problem with me."   
"Harry knows."   
"Potter?"   
"Yes, he saw us, um, kiss one day."   
"What did he say?"   
"Nothing really, but now he watches my every movement, don't be surprised if he is following us now."   
"We're here."   
"All ready? Can't I take my blind fold off now?"   
"Yes and yes."   
He came behind me and took off my blindfold. Then he placed his arms around me and kissed my neck softly.   
I looked around me only to find it dark and mysterious.   
"Where are we?"   
"That's not of importance, it's what we are going to do while we're here."   
"It's so beautiful." I replied after noticing fireflies twinkling around us.   
"You know why Fireflies have lights don't you?"   
"No I don't, tell me."   
"Well, a female firefly flashes her light to find a mate. When a male sees it he flashes his light back. They do that back and forth until they find each other. They spend their life trying to find their mate."   
"That's so romantic."   
I turned around to face him so I could kiss him but he wasn't there. He was on his knees laying out a blanket and a picnic basket.   
"What's this?"   
"This is your surprise, my love." Draco whispered then went to kiss me.   
"What," I said inbetween kisses, "do we have pet names now, Honey?"   
"Only if you want them, Snookums."   
"I'll pass on that offer thanks."   
We just stood in the moonlight snogging for a while. It was bliss topped with chocolate. I found myself with butterflies in my stomach but I didn't care because I knew that it was only the sensation of love in my body.   
"Come, sit down and we can eat."   
"Did you really mean it?"   
"Mean what?"   
"That I am your love?"   
"I think of you everyday. I spend my free time that I'm not with yo, thinking of you. You are the highlight of my day and night. Whenever I see you it makes my day much better. Your beautiful face haunts my dreams. Hermione, if that isn't love then I don't know what is. If so, I love you Hermione. This isn't just some adolessence puppy love I deeply, truly, love you."   
"I'd never think that the first person who I loved and who loved me back would be you. Not in my wildest dreams would it be you, but I'm glad that it is. I love you to Draco."   
He levitated the food off of the blanket and it dissappeared with a flash. I lied down on the blanket and Draco joined me placing himself next to me. I lifted my head and put it on his chest and listened to his steady breathing. Then I slid upwards and so our eyes met.   
He wrapped his arms around me which warmed me up, even though I wasn't even cold. He move his mouth to my ear and kissed it's lobe and moving down after ever kiss until he got to my neck he went right to my lips. Right away I kissed him back allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. I moved my arms around his neck and his moved down to my waist. He again moved his kisses down to my neck. Then we just lied in eachothers company sharing one other's body wamrth.   
"What time is it?" I asked worrying about whether people would suspect something about me misisng.   
"Don't worry, you can just go right to your room when we're done."   
"When exactly might htat be?"   
"Tomorrow morning perhaps." He half-joked.   
"No seriously."   
"I was being serious."   
"And what might we do for that long." I asked while resting onto my elbow.   
"There's only one thing I'm thinking of."   
"ARe you sure about that Draco?"   
"Only if you want to, you yourself said that we are inlove."   
"I do love you Draco, but I don't think that I'm ready. We're only 17"   
"I've got a condom."   
"You make it sound like you planned on us having sex tonight."   
"Well, I'm always prepared."   
"I can't, atleast not now."   
"Are you-"   
"I can't." I said trying to get him to get the hint.   
"ooh, I understand." he winked, "we'll just snog then, if that's all right with you."   
"I wouldn't want it any other way."   
  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  
  
Draco walked me to a familar place of Hogwarts so I could find my way to my room. It was nearing midnight when I was busted.   
"Exactly what do you think you are doing up, Hermione?" Harry questioned.   
"I should be asking you that, you have no reason to be up." I snapped.   
"No more then you."   
"As a matter of fact, I was watching the premisis for lolygagging students out of their beds. Remeber who is Head Girl here Harry, and I'm positive that it isn't you. Now get to the Gryffindor dorms before I take points away from you."   
"No."   
"Excuse me?"   
"No."   
"That's it, ten points from Gryffindor for disobeying orders from a Head Student." I yelled louder than what I meant to.   
"You wouldn't."   
"Oh, but I would and I will. Now get to the dormitories before I call McGonigal."   
"Just tell me what you are doing up and I'll go."   
"That is non of your business now is it?"   
"You were with Malfoy weren't you?"   
"Is that any of your concern?"   
"Were you with Malfoy or not?"   
"So what if I was, what am I not aloud to?"   
"You were out with that ****ing *******? WHy the hell would you be with him. Exactly what were you doing."   
"Do you really want to know Harry, I'm sure you all ready know what we were doing but you don't want to admit it."   
"Tell me."   
"Why the hell do you want to know? It's non of your business what I do and who I do it with."   
"Hermione, it does matter. You are one of my best friends and I care about you."   
"If you care so much about me, then you'd respect my descisions. It's obvious that you don't want what's best for me, you want what you think is best. I can't live with out him. Draco is my life I breathe him everyday and I love him. If you can't accept that then you can't accept me."   
"Hermione, I-"   
"No." I yelled with tears beginning to form in my eyes, "you have no place to speak, our disscussion is over. Now go to the dormitories before I call Minerva in here."   
"I don't want you to hate me Hermione, but if you do, I'll understand. I never realixed that you loved him so much. I won't bother you anymore, please just let us be friends."   
"Go!"   
By this point I was in tears. I backed up to the wall after Harry had left and slid down to sit. Crying felt like the only answer at the moment so I allowed the tears to leak out. I placed my head on my hands and breathed in through my nose causeing it to run even worse than what it was. Then I felt a comforing hand on my shoulder and a kiss on my cheeck. Draco was here to comfort me and I was glad. The sight of him light up my face and my frown ws replaced with a smile.   
"Care for a dry sleeve?" He offered.   
"Thanks," I gradded his sleeve and wiped my eyes, "sorry, I'm just a bit emotional today."   
He sat next to my and pulled my head to his chest and rubbed my back soothingly.   
"I know, it's ok. I saw what happened, but it is no reason to cry."   
"He's my friend Draco, of course I have a reason to cry. Why doesn't he just accept that I am not the same. Why can't he accept the fact that I love you?"   
"Because Hermione, for some people, acceptence is hard."   
  
* * *   
  
I suppose that I had fallen asleep in Draco's arms. When I had woken up I was in my own bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes only to see Draco asleep in on of the arm chairs. I got up and took my blanket so I could cover him up. Deciding that he better wake up I pressed my lips against his and kissed him. I wasn't sure if I should use any tongue but I couldn't feel him pushing back so I slipped it in there. That woke him up soooner than I thought because he then slipped his tongue into my mouth as well.   
"Sleeping Beauty is finally up." I said after I pulled away.   
"What time is it?" He asked still a little drowsey.   
"It doesn't matter, it's Saturday so no classes. We can stay in here all day if you'd like," I paused as I went to grab some clothes so I could change out of my nightgown, "Exactly why are you here Draco? How come you didn't go back to your room?"   
"Don't you remember?," He chuckled for a moment, "You had fallen asleep there in the hallway so I woke you up and brought you here. YOu changed into your nightgown and went right to your bed. I tried to leave but you wouldn't let me. So I pulled a chair close to your bed and we talked until you fell asleep. I was to tired to go back and so I just stayed with you."   
"Draco you are so sweet."   
I finished getting dressed and then walked over to where Draco was sitting. He stood up so I gave him a hug and he kissed my cheeck.   
"Exactly what did we talk about?"   
"Nothing much, you were just so drowsey that you were mumbling the whole time. There was nothing too personal I hope."   
"Probably wasn't since I don't remember anything from last night accept crying in your arms because of-"   
"Hermione, that is all in the past, you can't change what happened."   
"I know, but I am finally glad that I told him how I felt about you. Now it's a matter of telling Ron."

"Wait until you are ready and when you feel he is." Draco assured.   
"He says that he loves me, so if he truly does love me then he should understand me." I said as if I was trying to assure myself.   
"Don't worry everything will turn out fine in the end, as long as we have each other."   
"I hope you're right Draco, I really do."   
I gave him another kiss and clasped my arms around him. I didn't want to leave his firm but gentle grip ever. I knew I had to eventually and return to reality.   
"****, it's almost time for lunch. I better go before people start to worry. What about you though?"   
"I'll make my way down, but don't be surprised if I am here when you get back."   
"Want me to bring you any food then?"   
"Sure."   
"Ok, I'll go down and grab some food then come straight back."   
"Sounds like a plan. See you soon."   
I gave him a good-bye kiss and left him in my room. I scurried down to the Great Hall to find it about half-way full. I spotted Harry and Ron and walked over to them. When I got to my usual seat I conjured up some Tupperware to fill with food.   
"Hiya Hermione, why'd you miss breakfast?" Ron asked.   
"I think I'm coming down with the stomach flu, maybe the 24 hour bug. I mean I was just throwing up so much that I decided to sleep in." I lied.   
"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing if you're sick."   
"It's nothing that serious. I just need some sleep. Now I better go before you two get it too."   
  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
"So, if you two don't mind, I am going to my room to sleep and eat. Do not bother to visit, my room is robably contagious and I am making the walls sound proof so I can't hear anything and so nobody can hear what's happening inside. Taataa."   
I didn't give them a chance to reply because once I had finished talking I left the table right away and headed back to my room. Draco was still sitting in the armchair looking around my room.   
"Hey there," I greeted, "Brought us back some food to share."   
"Awesome, silverware? What about something to drink?"   
"Conjure up your own goblet, I wasn't going to bring two for just me, I told them I was sick and was going to stay the whole day in my room. CAre to join me."   
I went up and kissed him on his neck then moved to his lips.   
"Oooh, you might be contagious." He teased.   
"You wish I was." I joked kissing him again.   
I slid onto his lap while we kissed and shoved the food onto the near-by table. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and then pulled back.   
"No need to rush, we have all day to snog." I assured.   
"So, you ready for the Hogsmade trip coming up?" I asked Draco while buttering a roll.   
"Actually, I plan to a bit of shopping." He remarked.   
"Oh, is that all?"   
"Yeah, pretty much."   
"Maybe we could walk around together?" I suggested hoping that he would agree.   
"People would suspect things Hermione, we can't."   
"So you don't want to be seen with me, is that it?"   
"Not that I just don't feel that we are ready for the public."   
"What, we're ready for sex but to show our faces in public. God Draco I thought you were a guy. You don't even want to show me off to your friends cause you practically screwed me."   
"It's not like that Hermione. Damn it, why are you putting words in my mouth?"   
"Ugh, you make me sick." I walked to the corner and began to fakley cry.   
"Shhh.. Hermione don't start crying I didn't mean anything by it." He walked behind me and but his arm around my shoulder. I turned my head and smiled.   
"Just kidding." I chuckled.   
"You're such a child."   
"And what you gonna do about you old foegy?"   
"What is this a name calling contest."   
"Well if you're gonna be an ass about it, then no."   
"*****."   
"Cow dung."   
"Smarty Pants"   
"smelly toad."   
"Short, squeaky mouse."   
"Pretty Boy."   
"Goody two shoes."   
"Uh, I'm changing." I playfully pushed him in the shoulder.   
"I know." He grabbed me into his arms and kissed me.   
There was a pounding on my door and I went to get it mid-kiss. That was when I remembered that I had said I was suffering from the stomach flu.   
"Uh, Draco, put a curse on me that'll make me throw up. NOW! Don't ask any questions just do it." I yelled at him.   
"Er, Incencio Pravsniffius." He sayed with a flick of his wand.   
My nose got a tingly sensation and I could feel a sneeze coming following with a couple of liters of mucus.   
"Thank you." I began to mouth but I felt that if I opened my mouth any more that I would blow.   
I slid the door open just a little bit right after I grabbed the trash can. It was Ron and he had a flower.   
"Hey Hermione, I hope you're feeling better."   
"No I, excuse me." I bent over and opened my mouth and stomach acid and some of my roll fell into the trash can, "Sorry, I still feel awful and I don't know if it's safe for you to be this close."   
"Oh, well I just wanted you to have this," He held out the carnation, "for a get well soon present."   
"Thanks Ron, now please do leave, I've got to." I covered my mouth then twiddled the ends of my fingered then shut the door. I placed the can to my mouth then looked back up again.   
"Please take the ****ing spell off of me!" I bellowed.   
"Uh, inkleenquids." He chanted.   
All of a sudden it felt like I was lifted into the sky from underwater and I could breathe normally again.   
"Thank you, want me to explain?"   
"No, I'm just gonna put two and two together."   
"All right then."   



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13   
  
Another Hogsmade trip came so we could all buy anything we needed for the Yule ball coming up in a month. There was going to be another one the weekend before the Yule Ball for last minute touch-ups. I was hoping to get a better looking dress robe for the dance, hoping that Draco will ask me, I don't see why we couldn't go to the ball together considering that we almost had sex together.   
We arrived at Hogsmade and the first place I was going was to Fred and George's Joke Shop to see how the two gits were coping. I wasn't the first to get there from Hogwarts. Trixie Guest was probably going there to visit Fred, her boyfriend. I didn't mean to interrupt anything when I entered the shop marked 'closed' but I wanted to see how they were doing. In the back corner of the shop I could see some shadows and a faint light. Thinking that Fred and George were probably creating some new pranks I foolishly walked back there. Soon afterwards I heard some giggling which meant one of them was with a girl, probably Fred because he was the more active of the two. The light bulb then went off as I remembered that Trixie had entered before me. I decided to investigate and walked closer to the back, hiding behind one of the shelves. That is where I saw more than ever necessary, Trixie and Fred were on the floor snogging like crazy. They were frenching too because I could see a little too much pink then imaginable. Soon Trixie began unbuckling Fred's belt as well as taking off his shirt. I turned around not wanting to see more. I put my hand to shade my eyes and when I slid around someone was infront of me, some one familiar.   
"Hermione," George gasped as he looked over my shoulder, " Oh, Fred, that's not right. Come on Hermione, I'll give you a tour, by the time we are done, so will they."   
"How did I not know this would be her first stop." I joked, "So, George, why isn't your girlfriend here to visit you."   
"Probably out shopping."   
"So, this is what you did with those 1000 galleons, eh? Nice place, and right by the Three Broomsticks. Nice location."   
"Thanks, business is doing great too. So how is Hogwarts doing? Who made Head Boy this year, no point to tell me Head Girl, everyone knew that it would be you."   
"Oh, that's a real compliment."   
"What, don't want to be Head Girl?"   
"That only thing I like about it is the privacy and the bathroom."   
"So, who is Head Boy?"   
"Umm, Draco Malfoy."   
"What? How did that git get Head Boy?"   
"You know he isn't all that bad, George."   
"Ok, either your having a love affair with him, or Ron, and I know it isn't Ron because he would've told me by now."   
"How'd you guess?"   
"Hermione, you.. and... Malfoy?"   
"What about Malfoy?" Fred butted in with Trixie in his arms.   
"Done all ready Fred, that must be an all time record for the quickest lay ever." George said more serious than joking.   
"Trixie here made it worthwhile."   
"You were pretty good yourself," Trixie said kissing him with tongue I might add.   
"Excuse me but if you two want to snog, please don't do it infront of me or Hermione."   
"Oh, Hermione, I didn't see you there."   
"Obviously not."   
"Now what were you saying about Malfoy."   
"Er, only that he was made Head Boy." George lied.   
"What are they smoking there? Making him Head Boy, imbisols!"   
"Fred, I need to talk to Hermione, alone. THink that you can occupy yourself for like 10 minutes?"   
"Oh yeah." He said walking back to the back of the room with Trixie.   
"Spill Hermione." George said as he got some tea for us.   
"It all started in Diagon Alley when Ginny and I were fawning over some hott guy we saw. Then we found out that it was Draco. He started picking on Ron and Harry so Ginny and I decided to have some fun so we went over there and blew Draco off, leaving him in humiliation."   
I told my whole story ending with Halloween night when I told him we almost had sex, but I refused. George wsa quite relieved because as he was taking a sip of his tea, his hands were shaking while I gave detail until it came to when I objected he gave a sigh.   
"I love him, I really do. George thank you so much for listening, this has been building up inside with no one to tell."   
"so nobody else knows about you and Draco?" He questioned.   
"No, two people know that I know of."   
"Who might I ask."   
"Ginny and Harry."   
"You told Harry, about you and his worst enemy."   
"Draco isn't his worst enemy, Voldemort is and I didn't tell him."   
"Then how exactly does he know?"   
"He saw us together while Draco kissed me on my cheek. Then he gave me this huge lecture about Ron of all people. As if I was going to hurt him, but he all ready knows I only like him as a friend and I told him that. He even has a girlfriend now."   
"Well, by the way he talks, sounds like you are that girlfriend. He has never mentioned another girl."   
"That's because the stupid git is obsessed with me!" I raised my voice.   
"He just cares for you."   
"Have you lived under a rock all these years George? Have you read all the love letters he has written for me?."   
"Love.. letters?"   
"Yes, Ginny showed them to me. He is so ****ing obsessed that it scares me."   
"What do you want me to say Hermione? Ron's my brother and yes he can be a bit obsessive, but he means well."   
"How did this conversation get directed towards Ron?"   
"Harry was scolding you about Ron when he found out."   
"Oh yes, now Harry watches my ever move like if I make a wrong move I'll shatter into millions of peices. He is really starting the bug the hell out of me."   
"It sounds to me, that you are overly stressed and the only thing that relieves you is being with Draco., but now more people are begining to realize what you two are doing and you want it to either be a secret or have everyone know, but you don't want to hurt Ron."   
"I don't give a damn about Ron."   
"Yes, you do, you care about Harry too because they are your friends."   
"George, you'd make a good physchiatrist." I joked.   
"A physchiatrist?"   
"Oh, nevermind, but thank you for talking with me." I stood up and gave him a hug and he gave me a friendly kiss on the cheeck   
"Take care of yourself Hermione, don't give in to all the stress." He whispered into my ear.   
"Now, I'd better go find Draco, or Harry or someone so I can go shopping. Take care."   
"Good bye, you too."   
I walked out of the shop after giving George one last good bye hug. He was always the brotherly type to me and I was glad because otherwise I'd feel like an only child, which I am. Then I went into the Three Broomsticks hoping to find Harry or Draco. Harry was who I saw first but he wasn't alone but was talking to a girl. I didn't want to disturb him so I looked for Draco, who was sitting at a table by himself. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.   
"Hi." I smiled while kissing him smotthly on the lips.   
"We're in public Hermione. Do you want people to find out?" He said pullign away.   
"Let them I don't care anymore as long as I am with you. I love you." I seductively whispered into his ear then I moved my mouth to his.   
"Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked inbetween our kisses.   
"Of course I will." I answered, "Now, I am going to go find Ginny so we can buy some girly stuff so you wouldn't want to come. Why don't you meet us in Quality Quidditch Supplies in let's say, an hour? That good for you?"   
"Absolutely." He said stunned by the fact of my change of attitude.   
"see you then." I gave him one last kiss that included a little tongue in it, "Just a little preview of what you'll be in for later."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14   
  
I can't help to suspect something strange going on. I can't find Ginny anywhere at all around Hogsmeade(yes that is how you spell it) at all. I've looked in all possble places for her to be, well except for the shreiking shack but I've never heard of anyone being in their since my 4th year. I ran into Ron and decided to ask him.   
"Ron, have you seen Ginny?" I asked.   
"I believe that she is in the Jewlry Shop, but I'd try Quality Quidditch Supplies. She's trying to get HArry to like her again. Doesn't she get the hint that he doesn't like her that way?"   
"I guess it heredity." I whispered. Instead I simply said, "Thanks Ron."   
"Anytime Hermione."   
I dragged my feet on the road towards The Three Broomsticks. When I glanced sideways in the alley I saw a flash of red hair in my peripheral vision.   
"Ginny?" I gasped.   
She wasn't alone in that alley, there was someone with her and either she was being mauled or there was some really intense snogging happening.   
"Oh my god, NEVILLE!"   
I couldn't believe it, Ginny was snogging with Neville Longbottom.

I decided to wait for Ginny so I just waited around the corner. After a few minutes she came back looking like nothing had happened.   
"Neville Ginny?" I asked curiously as she saw me.   
"Ugh, that was so nasty. I was dared by Lavendar to do that and as you know from experience, I don't back down from dares. Speaking of dares, complete yours yet?" She asked after spitting onto the ground.   
"No need to. He all ready asked me."   
"And you said?"   
"Isn't it obvious. I said Yes duh! Now let's go get some dress robes, I'm sure that you'll want to impress Neville eh?"   
"Are you kidding, I'll never look at him the same. He's a god awful kisser. I'm going to ask Harry before that little, girl asks him."   
"Well I saw him with her in The Three Broomsticks, you'd better act fast."   
"I know."   
We went and I got a dress robe but Ginny insisted that she all ready had the perfect one.When we were done we walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies to meet Draco.   
"Um," Ginny started, "I'm going to let you meet Draco, I've got something I need tl clear up."   
Ginny quickly walked away, stopped to smooth down her skirt, then walked into the store. I knew exactly who she was looking for, Harry. She is so obvious that it's not even funny.   
"Hermion!" Draco called from a rack of brooms.   
I strolled passed some broom repair kits and then I reached Draco. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then pulled his arm around me.   
"Have fun shopping?" Draco asked me.   
"Yes, I bought a dress robe for the Yule Ball." I answered.   
"Can I see?"   
"Of course, next weekend."   
"I guess that's fair. Care to go back to Hogwarts now?"   
"That'd be great. I need to catch up on some sleep."   
"Oh."   
"What were you expecting something else?"   
"Not as if I was expecting anything, I was sort of, hoping."   
I looked him into the eyes and kissed him sweetly onto his lips, ong, but not long enough to lead him on. We stepped onto the carrige and we were taken home. We rode in silence while I rest my head on his muscular shoulder. Finally when we got to the castle I gave him one last kiss.   
"Good night Draco." I bid farewell then walked away in the direction of my room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15   
  
Before I knew it the Yule ball was but hours away. To my surprise Harry had accepted Ginny offer and they were going together. I had to refuse hundreds of offers from Ron but after about the 138th time he got the hint. Nobody knew that I was going with Draco, with the exception of Ginny. I'm possitive that Harry suspected something but didn't say it to me.   
With about 20 minutes to finish getting ready, I'm going to stop by the Head Bathroom to meet Draco. From there he's going to escort me to the Great Hall. Tonight is when everyone will find out about the love that Draco and I share.   
I reached the bathroom where Draco was patiently waiting, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.   
"Hermione, your dress is... gogeous." He finally let out in exasperation.   
"Thanks." I replied taking another look at my long midnight-blue, dress. It was held onto my body by thin straps and hugged my body tightly. It flowed gradually down myself.   
Draco snuck his arm down my bare back then scooped up to my neck. He cupped my face and kissed me softly.   
"Ready?" I asked hesitantly.   
"Just give me a cuple minutes to... er... attend to some unfinished business."   
"I love you." I called before he left.   
"I.. Hermione... this isn't the right time. What I need to do now is very impostant."   
"More important then us?" I thought but instead said, "Oh, well Hurry up the Ball is starting soon."   
"Don't worry."   
Don't worry, yeah right. He didn't answer me after I spilled my heart out to him. How could he? I was going to follow him, to make sure that he wasn't secretly seeing somebody else.   
He ran out to the Hogwarts grounds when he stopped dead in his tracks and I know why. Someone was there but I don't know what the gender is. I snuck up behind a bush, with out getting my dress messed up, and listened to the conversation.   
"Have you decided?" The figure smirked beneath his hood.   
"I'll never join you." Draco sneered at him with bravery.   
"That is your decision for now, sooner or later Draco, you shall join me."   
The figure turned and walked then suddenly dissappeared. Draco's hatred smirk then turned into a sadden fear. I knew who that was, Voldemort. Draco had proven himself to love me. I knew how much he dreamed about being a Death Eater but now he showed that he really did love me by not following in his father's footsteps.   
"I told you that nothing, not even Voldemort would stand inbetween our love." He grasped my shoulders lightly and I slipped my hands up his arms to his shoulders.   
"Can we please just go to the ball now?" I shakily said.   
We walked to the entrance to te great hall from out side and everyone was all ready dancing and cheering. Before we could enter Draco pulled me back and held me in his arms.   
"Hermione, he,.. he wants me to be a death eater, and to follow in my fathers footsteps. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. We really need to be careful."   
"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."   
I leaned into his chest and pressed my lips on his. All my fear was gone when I was with him. His lips were warm and caring, inviting me into him with open arms.   
"Hermione! What the hell do you think your doing with that... that... ferret?" Ron stammered from behind me.   
"HEY! that was 3 years ago, god can you ever get anymore insults or what." Draco hissed.   
"Ron, what the hell does it look like I'm doing." I turned back to Draco and kissed him.   
I didn't want to see Ron's facebecause I knew that it was going to be full of both hate and shock.   
"Do you have her uder a spell Malfoy. Hermione why would you do this."   
"Because.. I love him."   
"She is under no bloody spell Weasley!" Draco sneered.   
"Come on Draco, let's go dance." I pulled hiim into the Great Hall.   
"He didn't take it like you hoped did he?" Draco caressed my head on his chest as we danced. People were staring of coarse, but I was relieved that we no longer had to hid our relationship. I still picture the look on ron's face, his heart was broken and he felt hatred towards not only Draco, but me. I needed to talk to him before something drastic happened to him.   
I thought that he was still outside so I ran outside before Draco could persuade me otherwise. When I got there it wasn't Ron waiting for me outside but none other than Lord Voldemort himself, pointing his wand at me as I slowed my pace until I can to a hault.   
He breathed the most fatal words known to all witches and wizards and from there I new that I had no more hope for surviving. With a green flash I was on the ground with pain. The first person who came to mind was not who I expected, it was Ron. He had always cared though he only showed it through arguments and bickering. Then I thought of Draco, the only one I knew that I loved. Though I loved all my friends he was more than that. I thought of all the times that I'd never spend with him and all the times I wished that we had gone just a little further.   
A stabbing sensation now entered my body and time was in slow motion. I sucked in my last breath of air and tried to live long enough to say good bye to Harry, Ron and Draco. They all surrounded me but I could not speak. it was if my voice box had been deactivated. Death grasped my body and tried to release me but I refused.   
"Hermione!" I could hear them yell as if calling me would save my life from being stolen.   
Nobody had witnessed what happen but the truth was that I was dieing because of Voldemort. He cast Avada Kedavra me thinking me as a pathetic Mudblood. There was nothing more that I wanted now but to be with Draco. I wanted to taste his breath on my lips. I wanted the sweet scent of his cologne to be transfered onto me. I wanted the soothing sound of his voice to be said into my ears. I wanted the feel of his touch on my skin.   
Why was a I staying alive for so long. From all my research and knoledge I'd figure that you die within a second. I also heard that you are totured first then you slowly die.   
"Do something Potter she's dieing!" Draco yelled at Harry.   
"I'll go get help." He rushed away. I tried to stop him but he had no clue that he should stay here.   
"Don't just stand there Weasley.help Potter!"   
"uh, yeah." He ran in the direction that Harry had.   
"Everything will be all right." He said more to himself than me.   
He was holding back tears I could tell as he picked up my almost lifeless body. He began to craddle me in his arms then kissed my forhead. I wanted oh so much to tell him that I love him but no words came out of my mouth. Only groans and sobs came out.   
"Hermione, I know that I was afraid to tell you how I felt about you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Hermione I love you."   
He bent down and kissed me, he didn't care weather my lips cold and purple. I finally left out on last breath and I knew it was the end. My death was no longer painful but now bliss. I hated departing from Draco, the love of my life but as they say, don't walk into the light, I did anyways. I took in the truth, I was dead, but that was just one of the consequences for loving your enemy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!   
  



	16. EXTRA

Everyone... stay tuned for a sequel. Maybe in a month or so. It will be in Draco's perspective. 

Info:

Draco wants to avenge Hermione's death. He works together with Harry (avenge his parent's death) and they eventually defeat Voldemort. Surprise suprise.. something wonderful happens. 

Also... it will have a happy ending.. don't worry.


End file.
